User talk:Fargo84/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stnazaire1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 16:36, July 15, 2011 I made you an administrator so that you will be able to protect pages from being destroyed by the public, such as the categorie pages... thanks for you contributions. 15:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the message I left for Vapor Snake? Edit I think this might also be of interest to you: User_talk:Vapor_Snake#Writing_for_the_WWII_wiki_again :Sascha Kreiger Contact 04:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki Edit It's going to be up to the creator whether we move or not. I personally want to make the move, because the software will be better and easier to use (it's the same software, but with a different layout) and our contributions will be protected by copyright on our own site. I can do a subdomain which is free examplewiki.sturmkreig.com or I could set up a domain name for it, which would be $30 per year, and could spread out between major contributors. As one of them myself, I might pay part of it. Sascha Kreiger Contact 03:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your recent contributions Edit I saw that you just edited the site again, thanks. I talked to Vapor Snake a while ago, and he decided to move the wiki to a new wiki host. We're at http://worldwar2encyclopedia.sturmkreig.com now. We're also just getting it set up too. Unfortunately Vapor Snake has been away, so it's been pretty slow. I'd appreciate it if you could help me move in some of the articles from this wiki. One thing before we move them, we need to check (looking at the Wikipedia article with the same title works best) and make sure the articles we're transferring haven't been stolen fro Wikipedia. After I moved two articles, I realized that they had been stolen and had to delete them. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 05:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you please help with the move? :::Sascha Kreiger Contact 17:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove the plagerism warning? Edit I left warning on one of the articles which had been stolen from Wikipedia? Why was is removed? :Sascha Kreiger Contact 17:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) We moved Edit Vapor Snake decided to move to http://worldwar2encyclopedia.sturmkreig.com :Sascha Kreiger Contact 18:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No matter what "Sascha" tells you. Do not believe him. Actually it's unbelievable that he calls other people trolls after he himself and his meatpupets started smear campaign after smear campaign to incite hate against everybody who does no Move pages Edit Go ahead and move them back :I replied on my talk page to the whole issue, thank you. --Tommygun2 20:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome msg Edit Thanks for the welcome. I dropped by after seeing your post at Wikia central. I thought id upload you a few photos that are probably more relevant to this wiki than mine. I've collected a fair few photos of military hardware and vehicles in preservation on my trips round steam and vintage show and various museums in the UK. I then got sidetracked from your short wanted pages list and went to the system generated one and noticed a few thinks like Interwiki links in the list and missing templates from which i know are from wikipedia. Wikipedia templates area minefield or at least a maze to get lost in. Some people say import the documentation but I'd say it not always advisable Just create a short summary & simple usage notes and link to the original for the indepth stuff as they often link to dozens of other templates, Unless you want to spend ages copying other linked templates. The doc pages often have loads of links to wikipedia pages & policies that are not relevant or need to be pointed to the local versions instead. The Templates.Wikia has some 'simplified' versions that can replace some of the Wikipedia ones, such as a simple version instead of the complex suite of templates built around on wikipedia which only puts an icon on the page to show its protected, it does not protect the page the template is on. (I failed to make the Wikipedia version work properly on my Wiki after several goes) Trying to track problems within them is like looking for the needle in the haystack !! Some Wikipedia templates use 'w:' as a short cut but w: on wikia points to the main Wikia site (now Wikia Community Central) & pages that are prefixed Wikipedia originally pointed to Project pages over at wikipedia not article space but the prefix Wikipedia: in links from wikia points to article space (so they dont link to correct page a lot of the time). To localise them to this wiki (for policy pages etc) replace the 'Wikipedia:' with Project: or 'World-war-2:'. PS if I'm telling you something you already know ignore me - 01:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Edit I'm not sure if I can. I'm already running 4 different wikis (The majority are WWII, and one of them I actually created), and I can't really find time to do much on them, because life gets in the way pretty easy for me. However, I will sleep on it, and maybe I'll give you an answer. AnyGuy 21:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done, this wiki has grown tremendously since i started it a year ago, and it is mostly thanks to you, i'm sorry i am not on very often as i run 3 other wikis and my busy schedule doesn't allow for much time to be spent on here, I recieve an email daily about the visits to the wiki and i just wanted to mlet you know we have been recieving over 300 visitors daily for the last couple of months. I REALLY appreciate everything you have done, and will continue to do in the future. 21:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a Question I want to make a page about a rifle that was used in World War Two, however this rifle dates back to 1888. Can i still make the page? Nelfen 05:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) It's the British Lee Infield. Nelfen 06:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Is there a category page? Nelfen 12:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Categories Can you give me a list of categories? Nelfen 12:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for putting my username in the newsletter. Also i made the Battle of Guadacanal page.Nelfen 13:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the list of categories, and i will fix up my pages Nelfen 12:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HomePage add __NoToC__ at the top of the home page to remove the table of contents :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Ok...I see what happened :) Person below didn't sign their post. I will try to see if I can throw something together to improve the hope page for you :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I was looking at the christmas card and this was one of the sites. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Untitled Hi, i had left a qick info bar on the Henschel Hs 129 page and noticed this morning it was gone. I did'nt take it personaly but was wondering what the reasons for that were so I can do it better next time. mackeroni thank you for clearing thatup and sorry for the misunderstanding.I know the information is already there in the article, but I find it usfull to have the information in easy grasp and not to have to search for it. I also apologize for not signing the last letter, I am new to wikipedia and have a limited understanding of it.Mackeroni 02:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) from mackeroni (incase the signature button didnt work) page I am still working on things like color, but you can tell me what you think User:KingFredrick_VI/HomePage The right margin will lower below that add... --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I have mostly fixed all the messed up stuff and you might be able to salvage the voting if you don't edit them but I am very doubtful and I have never dealt with votes before...I can ask my friends if you want --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Alright, I fixed everything and I'm done with it. I also added in a waring about editing it, but it's not for you, it's for anyone who try to add it to their site -_- and fails. http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingFredrick_VI/HomePage you can add it if you want, the polls kepted when I added to my page....--Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} On the news, can you add ; to the check out the newsletter? Other wise, the words are right up against the boarder if you look at the home page. It won't let me edit it, most likely it is on a cursading protection. Helping out If you ever need any help, just leave a message on my talk page :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Stealing Charts Well, Wikipedia has a chart of all the ships used, do you want me to "paste" it over? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_World_War_II_ships Posting table The table is 160,000 KB, I undid the table but the code is still there. That will slow down the wiki with the page being there. Monoboook Ok, "In theory" this should work. Goto the page MediaWiki:Sidebar and replace the code with this: * Content Navigation ** mainpage|mainpage ** content-url|content ** randompage-url|randompage * Community ** portal-url|portal ** recentchanges-url|recentchanges ** helppage|help ** forum-url|forum ** irc-url | Wikia IRC Channel * Categories ** Weapons_of_WWII|Weapons ** Vehicles_of_World_War_II|Vehicles ** Aircraft_of_WWII|Aircrafts ** Battles_and_Conflicts_of_WWII|Campains ** Militaries|Militaries ** Ships_of_World_War_II|Ships Don't include the code tag and copy it from the edit view so you get the * . --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} If you goto preferences and goto near the bottom and change it to monobook and save it; it's the bar on the left! I don't know why there was an error...did you copy it from the page or click edit and copy it from there? hello soz JAF''1999style="color:orange;"> JAF1999'☛ 14:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I need adminship Can you teach me the policies? And secondly, if I do understand the policys and earn the getting your stripes badge, will you make me an admin? Deal? JAF''1999☛ 15:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can you make me a chat mod? JosephAsherFord chat mod templates What do I have to type to block again? Regards, J Joseph's Templates and Article Dear Fargo84, Thank you for my assignment. I shall try to get it done ASAP, but with the festive season on and I'll have to research it. As the article mentioned is plaguerism, I shall blank it until I do it properly! Secondly, regarding the chat moderator templates, please list what I have to do to block a user from the Chat section. If there is a button to press mabye we could arrange a time for a "mock-runthrough"? Resolved, looked in instructions! Have a lovely Christmas and best wishes for the New Year, Joseph Well Done Dear Fargo84, I thought your achievments were too large to use a well done template. I am congratulating you for astounding work, you just have to look at your badges to see the astounding worthiness. I hope we can have many more years working together, being friends as I hope we are. Merry Christmas, JosephAsherFord 07:46 24/12/2011 A wiki about COD is very limited and also it has little significance in the real world. The WWII wiki has a massive historical impact and so much more to be learned and discovered. I hope that all the WWII team can continue make the wiki even higher it shall be a reference for historians. This day shall come! Happy Holidays, Joseph Joseph's RfA Dear Fargo84, Please could you contact Vapoursnake, asking if I could become an admin, so I can have more tools to help me in my assignments! I could also revert vandalism, now you've taught me a valuable lesson!??